Halloween Kingdom Hearts
by Rojoewe
Summary: Axel y Riku no toleraban la noche de halloween eran como miles de demonios literalmente que se le abalanzaban hacia ellos pidiendo dulces, pero... eso no cambió XD espero les guste, parejas AkuRoku/Soriku


**Este es un pequeño fanfic que se me ocurrió para Halloween... Si... después de Halloween x'DDDD espero que les guste.**

**Parejas: Solamente Akuroku. Leve Soriku**

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se hallaba en una tienda, parecía estar enojado, comprando dulces —Debo comprar unos malditos dulces para los niños, o si no te arruinan la casa—mascullaba molesto comprando tres bolsas grandes de todos los tipos de dulces—La verdad no le veo sentido a Halloween, no me gusta esta noche, la peor noche del año— decía aún mascullando.<p>

—Oye tranquilo— decía Riku que estaba a su lado también comprando dulces— Solo es una noche, ya verás que pasará así de rápido—el peliblanco trataba de animar a su amigo, pero no lo lograba.

—Pero no, Riku, si los disfraces al menos fueran buenos, estaría más pasable— salió de la tienda con su amigo, viendo a todos los niños que estaban preparándose para la noche, mientras Riku comía algunos dulces.

Riku hizo sonar sus dedos y tomó el hombro de su amigo—Y por qué no te disfrazas y pide dulces ¿Eh?—Sonrío único Riku cruzándose de brazos victorioso— Vamos los dos juntos a pedir dulces—

Axel lo miró cansino, y negó con la cabeza levemente—si serás idiota— dijo mientras Riku lo miró confuso— No tenemos la altura, idiota, somos muy altos— dijo midiendo su altura con la de Riku con un niño que estaba en otra calle—demasiado Altos, somos como titanes— dijo mirando a Riku de vuelta cansino.

—Pff... Por qué demonios somos altos— masculló Riku— Debes admitir que sería divertido ¿No es así?— sonrió de vuelta único pero Axel negó con la cabeza, y Riku bufó cansino— esta noche te haré compañía, no quiero estar solo, y si nos quedamos sin dulces te doy un poco de los míos— Axel sonrío y le dio palmadas en la cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza—Bueno, ya están los dulces, a tu casa le faltan algunas calabazas— Añadió viendo una vidriera que contenía calabazas, entró a la tienda junto a su amigo— disculpe, ¿cuanto salen las calabazas?— le preguntó al vendedor que estaba de espaldas.

Éste joven se volteó, estaba disfrazado ya preparándose para Halloween, por lo que llevaba puesto de su traje, iba a ser un vampiro— Ah, yo lo siento— se acercó a las calabazas— Ésta calabaza diabólica sale 35 platines, o si no las alegres salen 45— el rubio señaló a la calabaza alegre con un tono de seriedad.

—Las alegres!— dijo el peliblanco.

—no, las diabólicas— el rubio sonrió y le hizo caso al pelirrojo, mientras el mayor le sacaba la lengua a Riku, el joven disfrazado quiso agarrar la calabaza, pero se le cayeron todas ensima, las alegres y las diabólicas, ensuciando su traje. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó Axel acercándose al rubio ofreciéndole la mano.

—mi traje— se quejaba el rubio viendo su traje manchado, tomó la mano de Axel y se levantó— gracias...— respondió desanimado— Lo siento, ya no tengo calabazas.

Axel lo miró y solo sonrió —tranquilo, es nuestra culpa, déjame compensarte comprándote un nuevo traje de Halloween— su plan era decirle eso y huir corriendo a comprar otra calabaza así el niño se olvidaba de él, pero no podía hacer eso después de verlo tantas veces con los ojos un poco lloroso—¿De qué te gustaría?— sonrió mientras lo miraba.

Riku lo golpeó con el codo en el brazo negando con la cabeza, mientras el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa serena—Muchas gracias, pero no— el rubio se negó— debo acomodar esto, mejor me olvido de la fiesta de este año— dijo desanimado mientras buscaba una escoba para acomodar el desastre. Axel, le quitó la escoba de las manos al rubio, y barrió por el, también acomodó un poco mientras Riku lo miraba raro —Oye espera— decía el rubio queriendo agarrar la escoba pero Axel no lo dejaba, el seguía limpiando el desastre, después de terminar de limpiar, el rubio lo miró sonriente— muchas gracias, señor— le hizo una pequeña reverencia pero Axel negó con la cabeza.—Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Roxas— tomó la escoba y la guardó.

—Roxas... que buen nombre— dijeron los dos mayores con una sonrisa— El mío es Axel— dijo el pelirrojo señalándose así mismo— y el idiota de al lado es Riku— señaló al peliblanco mientras Riku sonreía.

—... ¿me harían un favor? es que mis amigos aquí no están, y... solo están ustedes y no parecen malos, o eso quiero creer, ¿pero igual, me ayudan a atender mientras me cambió el traje?— pidió con una sonrisa reluciente juntando sus dos manos.

—no—

—Si claro, será un gusto— respondió Axel después de Riku llevando su mano al pecho con una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se fue del lugar del que estaban, y el pelirrojo miró a Riku cruzado de brazos—Debemos ayudarlo, si nos pasara algo igual pediríamos ayuda— decía Axel viendo algunas velas del lugar, mientras Riku veía algunos adornos. Pasaron varios minutos y no había ningún cliente, al parecer el negocio tuvo éxito antes de Halloween, aún así quedaron esperando mientras charlaban— RIKU DEJA DE COMER LOS DULCES— le quitó los dulces de las manos mientras Riku lo miraba con enojo, y sin darse cuenta había un cliente allí esperando.

—Ehm... ¿y Roxas?— preguntó un castaño un poco tímido. y Riku solo sonrió.

—Roxas, está vistiéndose— respondió el peliblanco empujando a Axel con una sonrisa— y dime pequeño cómo te...—

—¡Riku! Le harás tener miedo, y sobre todo con tu cara— lo regañó devolviendo el empujón— disculpa pequeño, el es un... un mounstro— sonrió y hizo reír al castaño—Roxas en estos momentos está ocupado, supongo que en cualquier momento vendrá— dijo con una sonrisa Axel.

—Muchas gracias, que amable es— sonrío el niño— lo espero aquí— se dirigió a un pasillo que contenía adornos de casa de Halloween, y Riku lo siguió—

Riku se acercó al castaño y le tocó el cabello— tu cabello es raro— añadió provocando que el pequeño se asuste un poco— bueno creo que no hace falta presentarme ya— acercó mucho su rostro al pequeño y este último solo lo esquivó— oye tranquilo— se acercó más al castaño— este pasillo es de adornos de casa ¿te interesa algo?—

—no— respondió aún asustado, después de todo Riku era mucho más alto y fuerte que él— solo espero a mi primo— dijo mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda a Riku.

Axel siguió a Riku y lo tomó de los cabellos llevándolo al lugar de antes, regañándolo— no hagas eso, lo puedes asustar, hay que ser amables con el pequeño— se acercó al castaño —Hola pequeño, me llamo Axel ¿y tú?— se agachó para alcanzarle a la altura y el pequeño sonrió y le respondió— Sora... que lindo nombre ¿no Riku?— preguntó mirando al peliblanco sonriendo— y... ¿de qué irás disfrazado para esta noche pequeño?—

—De un zombie— sonrió— veo que ustedes ya tienen sus disfraces puesto— río en bajo, dejando a los dos mayores impactados.

—ESE NIÑO ME LA VA A PAGAR— dijo Riku bastante molesto queriéndose acercar al castaño pero Axel lo impedía con su brazo negando con la cabeza—¿Sabías que faltar el respeto a un mayor está mal? ¿Eh? Capullo— decía Riku defendiéndose muy molesto.

Roxas se dirigió a los tres cruzándose de brazos, y tirando de la oreja de Sora— Te he dicho que a los mayores les tengas respeto, no seas así, ve a pedirles disculpas— empujó a Sora hacia los dos mayores pero Sora no decía nada, solo temblaba por Riku, y Roxas se acercó a protegerlo— lo sentimos, en verdad, el dice las cosas sin pensarlas, es muy directo— defendió a su primo y el pelirrojo solo asintió pero el peliblanco no— creo que deverás pagar tus consecuencias con el— señaló a Riku empujando a Sora hacia el.

Riku se cruzó de brazos desvíando la mirada, esperando las palabras que Sora debía decir, pero no lo decía entonces lo miró y estaba temblando, y Riku se agachó poniéndose a su altura— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?— preguntó aún molesto, pero el castaño lo miraba con miedo y eso Riku lo notó— No te haré nada, por lo menos yo, pero ten cuidado con las demás personas, idiota— le revolvió el cabello y lo empujó leve hacia su primo mayor— solo es un chico travieso, como yo de pequeño—

—Bien nosotros nos vamos— añadió Axel sonriendo— cuídate pequeño Sora —le revolvió el cabello al pequeño Sora poniendose a su altura con una sonrisa, y después se puso a la altura de Roxas—Hasta luego —le sonrió y Roxas a él.

—Adiós— volvió a revolver el cabello a Sora y se acercó a la altura de Roxas— recuerdame como el sensual Riku— con ese pequeño comentario los dos pequeños rieron leve.

Axel y Riku salieron de la tienda, con una pequeña sonrisa por lo sucedido, caminaron hasta la casa de Axel, y allí estuvieron jugando video juegos hasta la media noche, donde todos los niños van a pedir sus preciados dulces, para suerte de Axel, el tiempo fue muy lento antes de media noche. Al hacerse la hora, a cada segundo había un niño pidiendo dulces en la casa de Axel, para Axel todos los disfraces estaban feos, no pegaban con la cara que tenían y miraba a Riku con ganas de morir por los disfraces.

—¿¡Dulce o truco!?— preguntó una pequeña niña disfrazada de ángel junto a su amigo rubio que estaba disfrazado de vampiro— vamos Axel, siempre en Halloween se aprovecha de nosotros que no le hacemos nada a la hora del truco— dijo Olette muy molesta cruzándose de brazos junto a su amigo Hayner.

Axel sonrió y le dio los dulces a los dos pequeños, era con los únicos niños que el lograba llevarse bien, cerró la puerta y no logró ni voltear, la puerta habían golpeado otra vez, el pelirrojo volteó y abrió la puerta, miró, y eran los dos pequeños que el había conocido hoy, con una sonrisa les abrió la puerta— Mira Riku, vinieron los dos de esta tarde— sonrió mirando a su amigo.

—¿Dulce o truco?— preguntó el castaño, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Eso está mal, tu amí me conociste ésta tarde y ni "hola" me dices— lo miró con una sonrisa y el castaño le saludó— Bien, toma — le dió unos dulces al pequeño y este sonrió.

El rubio Roxas suspiró— gracias Axel por lo de ésta tarde— Axel solo asintió con una sonrisa atontada, y Axel los dejó pasar a la casa y los dos entraron— valla al parecer prepararon sus dulces—decía viendo un tarro lleno de dulces mientras el mayor solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

—te queda muy bien ese disfraz— sonrió mirando a Roxas de pie a cabeza, él estaba vestido de un pirata— sip, te quedó muy bien— volvió a añadir logrando ganarse un leve sonrojo de éste rubio.

—ARG SÁQUENME A ESTE IDIOTA— se quejaba Riku, quien tenía a Sora encima de él, al parecer le quería meter algunos dulces a la boca pero no podía por los movimientos de Riku— ya fuera— lo agarró de los brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, y esa escena se repitió muchas veces mientras Axel le invitaba tomar un café a Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>y eso es todo xD fin :D xD espero que les haya gustado :3 <strong>


End file.
